In some cases, electronic apparatuses, such as notebook PCs, include reinforcing members. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-87378 discloses an electronic apparatus including a metal base plate. The base plate is a die-cast component. A hinge attached to a display unit is fixed to the base plate.